AFS1E13 X = Ben + 2
Plot In space, a ship enters a larger cruiser. An Incursion soldier, Frolic, tells Commander Raff that Princess Attea was kidnapped by the bounty hunter Sevenseven. Raff wants to keep Emperor Milleous from finding out, but he already knows. Milleous blames Frolic for her disappearance and kills him. He tells Raff to find Attea by searching the closest inhabited planet: Earth. On Earth, the team is trying to decide what to do when Incursions surround their car. Raff, who knows Kevin, appears. He asks Kevin for help finding Attea and shows a piece of her garment. Ben connects Sevenseven to his old enemy Sixsix and agrees to help. Milleous's voice comes through the radio and give Sevenseven one deca-rotation to return Attea before destroying the planet. Gwen takes Attea's garment from Raff and tracks her to a dam. Attea is fighting Sevenseven there. She crashes her ship and fights Sevenseven hand-to-hand. Raff teleports the group there. Sevenseven, firing at Attea, destroys the dam. Kevin jumps down and grabs Attea. Ben turns into Alien X, a starry humanoid, and reverses the damage, pulling back the water. Kevin and Gwen are impressed by his power, but when the water is gone, Alien X stands still and silent, not doing anything. Sevenseven swoops down and flies Attea away. Kevin and Gwen try to wake Alien X up. Inside, Ben talks to Alien X's other personalities, Serena, the voice of compassion, and Bellicus, the voice of aggression. They say that they are deliberative and debate everything before action. Ben tells them that the Earth is going to be destroyed, but they don't do anything. Ben tells them to show him what is happening to his friends, and they do. Kevin is trying to put Alien X in the trunk, but he doesn't fit. A soldier finds another piece of Attea's garment, but the group is teleported before Milleous first. Milleous tells Earth that its time is up and fires the planet-destroying Conquest Ray. He activates it and blows up Pluto as a warning. Ben sees this and is horrified. Bellicus and Serena debate over whether or not Pluto was a planet. Ben tries to transform, but cannot. Ben tries to make Serena and Bellicus let him transform, but they do not. Serena says that they will never let him go. Milleous says that he'll blow up Earth if Attea isn't returned. Gwen starts to argue, but Milleous gets a message from Sevenseven, who demands ransom. Milleous transmits the funds. Milleous tells Raff to destroy everything, including Earth, when Attea is returned. Kevin fights Incursions and drives away. Bellicus and Serena start to debate old issues, including saving the dinosaurs from extinction. Ben convinces them to switch to new issues. He tries to save Earth, but they defeat all of his motions. Serena and Bellicus tell him that they haven't decided anything before. Gwen and Kevin run into some Incursions, so they drive away. They ht a dead end, so they run on foot. Kevin fights the incursions to save Alien X. The three run, but Milleous, Raff, and some guards arrive and chase them. Sevenseven and Attea arrive and surround them. Sevenseven gives Attea to Milleous. Sevenseven targets Milleous and Attea tells the guards to seize him. She paid Sevenseven double the ransom to help her overthrow Milleous. Attea intends to destroy Earth as a show of power. Kevin and Gwen fight, but Sevenseven defeats them. They surrender, along with Milleous. Attea orders Alien X thrown in the dungeon and plans to put Kevin and Gwen in her zoo. Ben yells at Serena and Bellicus for being useless. Ben tells them to let him out. In the throne room, Kevin, Gwen, and Alien X are locked up. Alien X turns into Swampfire, surprising Attea. He breaks free. Sevenseven attacks him, but he is unharmed and the hunter runs. Incursions shoot him, but he blasts them away and defeats others with his smell. Milleous comes out with a blaster and takes the Conquest Ray. Swampfire frees Kevin and Gwen. Milleous orders Attea put in stasis. Gwen takes the Conquest Ray, but Kevin tells her to give it back. Swampfire turns into Ben. Milleous spares the Earth and teleports the team back. Ben says that he's never becoming Alien X again, as the power isn't worth the price. Impact *Ben transforms into Alien X for the first time *Ben transforms into Alien X for the final time in Alien Force *The Incursions and Sevenseven are introduced Alien X.png|Alien X|link=Alien X Characters Characters *Frolic *Raff *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Serena *Bellicus Villains *Emperor Milleous *Incursions *Sevenseven *Princess Attea Aliens *Alien X *Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Alien Debuts Category:Incursean Arc